


Three Times a Week

by SpiritLock



Series: Cullen Rutherford & Krista Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, POV Inquisitor, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista keeps her diary free to watch Cullen train shirtless with the recruits three times a week...  NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times a Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Training Exercise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606651) by [sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea). 



> Thanks to sea. And please see the art work by Greendelle (link below), which was the other inspiration. It's good!
> 
> http://greendelle.deviantart.com/art/Cullen-no-507598502?q=gallery%3AGreendelle%2F306061&qo=10

Three times a week Cullen would be training with the recruits, and three times a week Krista would be sitting on the bench near the cells, watching him. Just close enough to see, but not too close. Always the same timetable, same days, same times every week. 

Whenever she was in Skyhold, Krista made sure her diary was always free for those days, those times. Three times a week, once training was over, she would go back to her room, to deal with the effects of watching those training sessions. 

The Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, who had stood firm against the worst Corypheus’ forces could offer, or any number of horrors, was willingly brought down by a man with no shirt on, three times a week. Being Inquisitor, she had the perfect cover for being there. She could always say she wanted to check on the training of the Inquisition’s army. 

The first time Dorian had found her, and she’d explained she was watching the weapons training; he’d looked at her face and laughed. “I suspect the only weapon you’re interested in belongs to the six foot, blond haired, ex-Templar there” he’d whispered. She’d slapped him on the arm, blushing. “So what if it is,” she’d whispered back “I get precious little time for fun, I have to take it when I can.” 

Which was true, being the Inquisitor did not leave her with much time to herself. And Dorian was right. The fantasies she harboured about Cullen, involved way more than just watching him. “Just don’t drool, that would be a dead giveaway” he quipped before leaving.

And today was the last time she’d get the opportunity, before they were back out on the road tomorrow. Krista heard Cullen again, and mouthed along with him the words she knew so well. “You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.” She had to laugh. They were only using practice weapons, but he always made it sound as if they were using real ones. Krista did like Cullen. He could be awkward, funny and forceful, sometimes within the space of a few minutes. 

She’d watched now enough times, to map most of the scars over the upper half of his body. She liked his scars and when she watched, she’d sometimes imagine tracing her fingers over them. Just like the one above his lips. Did he have any lower down she wondered? That thought led to another, and before she knew it, she was daydreaming, again. When they took a break and Cullen walked towards her, she didn’t initially notice. It wasn’t until he’d almost reached her that she realised, and came to.

With his armour on, it was no problem; she could discuss matters with him quite normally. But right now, she was far from that. Krista scrambled to gather what composure she could,

“Inquisitor, I think this batch of recruits is coming along well.” he announced sitting next to her.

“Indeed, you look g...I mean, they look good...Commander.” she stumbled. Andraste’s arse, think before you speak, she thought. Krista could see out of the corner of her eye that Cullen was staring at her. She’d hoped he missed the slip, but it looked like he hadn’t.

“It’s good for the troops to see you taking such a personal interest in their training, it boosts morale.” he said, with more than an emphasis on the words ‘personal interest’. 

Krista turned to look at him, was he...? But now he was drinking from a bottle of water, some spilling down his chin. She followed the trickles sliding down his chest, making their way down past his stomach. Krista was still staring down as they rolled beneath his belt, when she heard “Inquisitor?” 

She looked up to see Cullen looking at her. Oh for fuck’s sake. She felt a heat rush, and not just into her face, and pressed her legs together in a reflex action. Really, Krista, she thought, really? You couldn’t keep control for just a few minutes. This was no good, she had to leave. Make some excuse.

“Yes...Commander...morale is...essential. If you’ll excuse me...I have to...go prepare for a meeting now.” but her voice was slightly shaky. Just as she got up to go, she heard Cullen.

“Of course Inquisitor. I look forward to seeing you again at training when you return.” She could see a slight smile playing on his lips when she turned.

Just go now, her mind ordered, before you completely embarrass yourself. Krista left with as much dignity as she could muster. Which was not much, considering the ache between her legs. She finally reached her room, and dragged off her pants and smalls, before reaching her hand down to relieve the pressure. Maker, that man would be the death of her. Afterwards she felt much better. At least she had a couple of weeks to prepare now for the next session. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back late from the Hissing Wastes. As she took off her boots and armour, grains of sand spread over the floor. Maker, she never wanted to see that place again. They’d taken on another dragon as well, only this time she lost some of her hair to fire when it knocked off her helm. That meant a haircut on top of the meetings tomorrow. But now she needed sleep. 

In the morning she checked her diary, she could just fit in a haircut before the meeting with Cullen. Good. 

Krista was on her way to his office, trying to read the report they planned to discuss. She was in a rush and hadn’t had time to put her hair up, which was now blowing around. This meant she didn’t see that Cullen’s door was shut this time, and walked straight into it head first with a thwack. “Ahh fuck!” came out loudly, and she staggered back a step. She was still a little stunned when Cullen opened the door. 

“Cullen, why was the bloody d...Oh Maker” Krista realised he was standing there with no shirt on. Completely thrown, she stepped back again, and would have fallen down the steps had he not grabbed her and pulled her back. Right against his shirtless chest. 

“You have no shirt on” was all she could say, stunned now from both the bump on her head and seeing him semi-naked.

“Sorry Inquisitor, I’ve just finished training, we had to swop days.” he replied and helped her into his office. “You’ve got a cut on your head. Let me take a look at that.”

He helped her onto his desk, and she watched as he retrieved alcohol and bandages, and then wet a bandage. Cullen was standing right in front of her. Even in her stunned state, she felt heat pooling below and her heart start to race. 

“Inquisitor, I need to get a little closer to clean the wound. Would you mind?” he asked.

Krista opened up her legs to allow him access. He was now standing between her legs, his thigh slightly touching hers. With one hand he pulled back her hair and with the other he was cleaning the wound. With her head tilted back, she was looking right into his face, right at that little scar above his lip. And he had no shirt on. This close, she could smell a musky scent coming from him. It was all getting too much. Krista gripped the desk; she was stretched to breaking point. 

Eventually, he finished cleaning her up.

“So...what do you get out of watching me train?” he asked, now smiling.

With that Krista flew well past breaking point. “Take me upstairs and I‘ll show you” came out of her mouth. Sweet Maker, she’d said that.

“What are we waiting for then.” he answered and took her hand.

Krista followed Cullen up the ladder. When she reached the top, he helped her up, and pulled her to him, kissing her. She kissed back hard, there were a lot of training sessions in her head; and she was past the point of no return. Cullen broke away.

“So, you were going to show me?” he said lustfully.

Krista pushed him back onto the bed. He bounced, and she let out a giggle. As she began to undress, he watched as all her clothes came off, and she crawled onto the bed and sat on his legs. She was now a driven woman, driven by weeks of passion for the man with no shirt on. And she no intention of letting him get away. The ache was now so intense, and she was wet beyond anything she’d felt before.

She could see his erection pushing against his pants. Breathing faster now, she set about undoing the clasp on his belt, and then the buttons on his pants. But before she could reach her hand inside, he rolled her over on to her back, pinning her hands over her head with one hand. 

Cullen pushed open her legs with the other hand, first pushing his fingers into her, and then pulling them out and moving upwards. Krista moaned and felt the involuntary clench as he began to stroke her, fast. It was so fucking good. Looking at him when he worked on her made the sensations more powerful. When he leant down and took her breast into his mouth sucking hard on her nipple, she came, arching up off the bed with a loud, drawn out groan. 

She was still feeling the pulses, when she saw him push down his pants and release his cock. He settled between her legs and smirked. 

“Let me show you what I was thinking” he teased and lunged into her, hard. The heat flared up again straight away.

“Oh Maker” Krista gasped, he all but filled her on the first stroke, and then half pulled out. She felt him pause.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked his voice rough now.

“Please...yes” she breathed, trying to push back now, trying to make him continue.

“You need to ask for what you want.” He was breathing against her neck. 

“I want you to fuck me, Cullen” came out more of a demand than a request. But it didn’t seem to matter. He thrust back into her. Over and over again, driving into her. Moans, gasps and incoherent noises emanated from both of them. All Krista could feel was him dragging on her walls as he pulled outward, and then thrusting back in hard, catching her as he did. The slight pain she felt just merged in with intense pleasure. 

As the tension built up inside, eventually she knew she was close and without thinking grabbed onto his lower back. She felt him flinch and hesitate for a second before continuing. “Harder!” she ordered breathlessly, and Cullen obliged. As she crashed over the edge into orgasm, her muscles contracted hard, she dug her nails into his back and a long moan fell from her lips. She felt Cullen swell and then release inside her, a loud grunt coming out of his mouth. Both of them were now panting hard. 

He dropped down slightly resting on his elbows and kissed her. He then pulled away, pulling out of her at the same time, and rolled back onto the bed beside her. Krista took hold of his hand lacing her fingers through his and he curled his fingers onto hers. They looked at each other, and started laughing, a tired numbskull laughter. 

“When did you know?” she asked still a little breathless.

“I suspected after a while, but you confirmed it at the last training session. It would have been hard not to miss your response.” he smirked.

“Why did you say nothing before then?” she asked, raising herself onto her elbow and started tracing a scar on his shoulder.

“What, and miss you lusting after me three times week?” his voice a shade lower.

“Arse” she said smiling at him. Cullen laughed. “You do know what this means now?” she said biting her lower lip.

“I think I can guess. Perhaps a meeting following training, to debrief on how training went?” he asked.

“Exactly. You read my mind Commander.” she replied, kissing his shoulder.

“It would be my pleasure, Inquisitor.” he said, reaching to put his hand on her hip. He leant forward and began kissing her neck.

“Cullen, already? Maker, your stamina...” Krista slid her fingers into his hair, and moaned. 

“Not quite yet, but that doesn’t have to stop us in the meantime.” She felt him smile against her neck.

“I guess not then” she said with a laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three times a week Cullen would be training with the recruits, and three times a week Krista would be sitting on the bench outside the forge, watching him. Always the same timetable, same days, same times every week. Whenever she was in Skyhold, three times a week, following training, she would go back to Cullen’s office for a meeting to debrief on those training sessions.


End file.
